un rey, un lobo y una maldición (historia original 18, yaoi)
by jessy fullbuster
Summary: Había una vez un rey llamado Yeray Saeli quien junto con todas las personas de su reino eran presos de una terrible maldición, en cada luna llena el rey junto con todos los ciudadanos se convertían en aterradores...


Un rey, un el lobo y una maldición

Capítulo 1 una extraña torre de ladrillos negros.

Los relámpagos hacían estremecer la tierra causando un aterrador brillo azulado, las ramas de los arboles crujían, el sonido del viento casi podía confundirse con un espectral susurro, provocando que dos niño uno de tez dorada, ojos verdes, cabello negro y el otro de piel pálida con unos profundos aojos azules y cabello rubio, se ocultaron bajo su cama en buscando de refugio, al escuchar el crujir de la puerta los dos al mismo tiempo soltaron un sollozo de miedo. Una repentina dulce voz acompañada por un resplandor amarillo ilumino la oscura habitación.

-Andrei, Ioann salgan de debajo de la cama solo es una tormenta no hay ningún peligro…

-no quiero…tengo miedo, odio las tormentas…-Tartamudeo Andrei

-está bien, pero si no salen no te contare aquel cuento que prometí…-reprocho su padre mirando debajo de la cama donde encontró a sus dos hijos abrazados

-no es justo, lo prometiste papi…-dijo el Loann asomando su cabecita rubia apenas debajo de la cama al mismo tiempo que otro trueno retumbo haciéndolo temblar y casi regresar a su refugio, pero su padre lo sostuvo entre sus brazos antes que eso ocurriera.

-sé que ambos odian las tormentas y por eso estoy aquí para cuidarlos, pero deben aprender a enfrentar sus miedos algún día…-repitió su padre poniendo la lámpara de aceite en la mesita de noche, mirando cómo Andrei comenzaba a salir de debajo de la cama.

-yo se…pero el exterior se escucha horrible…y si hay moustros afuera…-tembló Andrei aferrándose más al cuerpo de su padre, este con un suspiro recostó a los niños en su cama -no hay mounstros afuera Adrei y Loann, pequeñitos debes controlar esa imaginación inquieta…

-no es nuestra imaginación-reprocho Loann con un adorable puchero asiendo sonreír a su padre-que tal si les cuento aquel cuento que prometí para que dejen de estar asustado…

-llevas prometiendo contármelo durante mucho tiempo, espero que esta vez no desaparezcas con papá antes de contármelo-dijo Loann con un leve asentimiento de su hermano, revolviendo el cabello de sus pequeños niños comenzó a contar la historia.

-Había una vez un rey llamado Yeray Saeli…

-porque ese rey tiene el mismo nombre de papá-pregunto Loann curioso.

-bueno…el nombre de tu padre es muy común…

-ohhh….que raro-rió el pequeño, mirando a su hermano quien rodando los ojos miro desdeñoso a su padre

-no es la historia de cómo se conocieron ¿verdad? -pregunto el Andrei arrugando la nariz provocando una leve risa en su padre- ¿que no te gustan las historias de amor? -pregunto casi adivinando la respuesta de su hijo-no me gusta lo cursi, el romance es para niñas…a mí me gustan las historias de guerreros fuertes, porque cuando crezca quiero convertirme en uno.

-bien ya entendí, mi pequeño caballero no historias de amor, bien…como iba diciendo…había una vez un rey llamado Yeray Saeli quien junto con todas las personas de su reino eran presos de una terrible maldición, en cada luna llena el rey junto con todos los ciudadanos se convertían en aterradores mounstros sin conciencia que mataban a todo aquel que se les cruzase, dicha maldición según decían los rumores fue enviada por la esposa del anterior rey, quien buscando venganza por los maltratos de su esposo, dicen que la esposa del rey hizo un trato con un demonio, sin imaginarse que este la engañaría no solo maldiciendo a su marido sino también a su amado hijo junto con todos los habitantes del reino.-dijo mirando la cara expectante de sus hijos sumergidos en la historia, sonriendo siguió contando aquel relato que conocía tan bien, aquel cuento de un rey y una torre de ladrillos negros[…]

\- ¡Cómo que no han descubierto ninguna cura!

-no…lo sentimos su majestad, pero el encantamiento es aparentemente irrevocable…

\- ¡pues entonces esfuércense más! -grito Yeray golpeando con sus manos fuertemente sobre la mesa asustando al grupo de curanderos que salieron aterrados de la sala de guerra casi tropezándose entre sí. Sentándose pesadamente en su silla contemplo sus manos donde afiladas garras habían emergido, conteniéndose respiro profundo hasta que estas volvieron a su estado natural y con una súplica mental oro para no enloquecer antes de cumplir la promesa de liberar a todo el reino de la maldición que había causado su madre en su afán de venganza, aunque no podía culparla, pues su padre había sido un bastardo sin corazón que nunca mostro cariño para él o su madre, la única vez que vio amor en los ojos de aquel hombre fue cuando este estaba con su embarazada amante, apretando sus nudillos con furia intento calmarse intentando no revivir aquellos terribles recuerdos que tanto intentaba borrar de su memoria, respirando profundamente logro calmarse continuando con su trabajo, entre el papeleo noto una carta del grupo de soldados que había mandado al norte del reino para investigar ciertos acontecimientos misterios en torno una torre donde al entrar las personas desaparecían y nunca más salían supuestamente, rompiendo el sello leyó las líneas con detenimiento.

"- _su majestad le informo que al parecer los rumores acerca de la torre son ciertos, aun cuando estábamos convencidos de su falsedad, en una montaña cerca del pueblo de Evert nos encontramos con la torre que los lugareños de la zona habían descrito, notamos rápidamente que el lugar esta carente de flora silvestre, es un sitio oscuro y seco que ni siquiera los animales se atreven a cruzar, el lugar parece como si estuviera bajo algún tipo de magia, la única vida que puede verse es arriba de la misma torre, donde unas raras rosas azules cuelgan, mandamos hace dos días a uno de los soldados y este aun no regresa, no sabemos qué hacer, por lo que requerimos de su presencia._

 _Atentamente. Ciro Galliano"_

Tras leer la carta golpeo su frente contra la mesa, preguntándose si alguna vez llegaría el día en que tuviera paz, al principio pensó que las historias contadas acerca de la misteriosa torre de ladrillos negros era una especie de broma o rumores tontos que algún idiota había esparcido, pero tras leer el informe de su amigo Ciro estaba comenzando a dudar; porque Ciro no era un tipo que se prestara a bromas, levantándose de su silla se dirigió a sus aposentos donde procedió a colocarse su armadura, decidido a veraguar que era lo que ocurría en aquel lugar, al cruzar la enorme sala del castillo uno de los odiosos consejeros de su fallecido padre se acercó a él.

\- ¡su majestad le recuerdo que no puede salir, hoy es el día en que la princesa Selene, su prometida vendrá a conocer el reino, es su deber acompañarla!

-eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, cuando mi padre murió el reino quedo en un caos total que ni siquiera ustedes los sabios consejeros fueron capaces de remediar-dijo con reproche con un tono cebero de burla y molestia- por lo que cuando conseguí el apoyo de todos, que no fue fácil, el poder quedo en mis manos, por lo que no sé si olvidaste, que ese día no solo les quite el poco poder que tenían sobre los ciudadanos, sino que abolí cada una de sus ridículas leyes, además de cancelar ese compromiso estúpido…

-pero, su majestad la princesa…

\- ¡que no escuchaste, yo soy el rey y si yo dije que el compromiso se cancelaba a si debe hacerse, ustedes ya no tienen ninguna autoridad, deberían estar agradecidos incluso de un seguir con vida!

-¡cómo se atreve a decir semejante cosa, nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada que perjudicara a nuestra gente!

-ha, enserio…pero si eso es cierto, es pero que sigan así o juro que los matare a todos y esta vez no habrá ningún ridículo juicio que los salve…

Levanto la voz Yeray mirando como el consejero apretaba sus puños mirándolo con desprecio. -no sé qué clase juego intentas jugar a aquí Alberto, sé que fuiste el consejero más leal de mi padre, pero ahora yo soy el rey y ustedes, sobretodo tú, dejaron ser consejero hace mucho, si haces algo para traicionarme a mí o nuestra gente te matare…-dijo con voz fría Yeray mirando como el rostro del consejero enrojecía de furia, Yeray tenía desde hace mucho la sospecha que Alberto planeaba un golpe de estado, pero debido a que todos sus soldados y la gente del reino le eran totalmente leal a él, aun pese al caos que sus padres habían causado, cada uno de ellos sabían perfectamente que Yeray era un buen hombre y que haría cualquier cosa por protegerlos y reconstruir Erat a lo que antiguamente era, además había jurado que encontraría una cura a la maldición si la había.

Ganarse otra vez la confianza de los ciudadanos había sido una tarea difícil, pues su padre no lo había sido un mal padre sino que también un mal rey, cobrado impuestos excesivos y esclavizando a familias enteras, robándoles todo cuando no lograban pagar los excesivos impuestos, la corrupción y la esclavitud sexual había sido el pan de cada día antiguamente en Erat, fueron muchos los abusos y engaños, Erat se había mantenido sin rey durante un largo tiempo dependiendo únicamente del concejo que era conformado por un grupo selecto de los más ricos de los ciudadanos Erat, a quienes únicamente les importaba seguir llenándose los bolcillos de dinero, bajo su administración todo el reino había caído en la ruina y pobreza, a Yeray le tomo seis largos años arreglar los errores cometidos por su padre y el consejo, pero al conseguirlo logro ganarse el respeto de todos y más importante su confianza, tanto que fue nombrado rey por el mismo pueblo aun cuando el sentía puro desprecio por aquel título.

-pero mi señor debe entender que no podemos romper la alianza con el país vecino, además los otros reinos ya están murmurando…

-murmuran que…

-que en este reino una maldición fue lanzada y que las murallas de plata no son para protegernos, sino para esconder que ahora todos somos munstros del diablo…debemos mantener las apariencias y que mejor manera que hacerlo que recibiendo a la princesa Selene, estoy seguro de que ella desmentirá todos los rumores.

-no me interesa lo que los demás reinos creen Alberto, no me casare con esa mujer y es mi última palabra…-repitió Yeray dándole la espalda sin esperar más explicaciones del ex consejero, llegando hasta los establos tomo su caballo y salió por la enorme puerta forjada en plata con un leve asentimiento de los soldados que cuidaban la fortaleza, galopando con rapidez, al llegar al poblado de Evert todos lo recibieron con alegría y le ayudaron a llegar al extraño lugar donde tras la pradera se vislumbró en el horizonte en una empinada montaña donde la torre de negros ladrillos resalto en la sima, una torre que los pobladores juraban que no estaba antes, en cuanto se acercaban más al extraño lugar noto algo raro en el ambiente, el aire se hacía pesado de respirar, todo tenía un tono gris y sin vida, al subir por fin los interminables escalones tallados en piedra, miro a Ciro y a sus demás soldados sentados en unas rocas con expresiones preocupadas.

-quien entro en La torre- pregunto cuando con un suspiro, una voz dulce, pero no por eso amable le contesto-fue Amalia y fue por culpa de ese gran idiota-dijo ella señalando a Ciro-decidió entrar por un impulso porque él la provoco-respondió Elena una soldados. En los ejércitos normalmente no se aceptaban mujeres siendo la excepción su ejército pues las mujeres de su reino eran agiles y fuertes, resultando ser muy letales en las batallas, ahora incluso más con la maldición que les brindo a todos ciertos poderes, como lo eran la fuerza, la regeneración de heridas e inmunidad a las enfermedades, pero la maldición también les había traído muchas desgracia, al convertirse en luna llena ellos perdían el razonamiento humano, personas habían terminado matando a sus seres queridos cuando estaban convertidos lo que siempre causaba tristeza y un auto desprecio por lo que ahora todos se habían convertido, también habían terminado matando algunos que otros forasteros que estúpidamente se habían aventurado a viajar de noche por Erat, de ahí habían surgido todos los rumores, de idiotas que por suerte lograron sobrevivir, pero a los cuales nadie les creía por la locura de sus fantásticos relatos.

\- ¡que, eso no fue mi culpa, no recuerdas que le dije que yo entraría, pero ella se molestó conmigo y entro aun cuando le ordene que no lo hiciera!

-haaaa…eso fue porque tú nunca dejas que haga nada.

-yo… no…eso es mentira yo no impido que haga su trabajo….

\- ¡qué hay de aquella vez en que…!

\- ¡podrían callarse, me están provocan dolor de cabeza!

Grito Yeray y con paso ligero se dirigió a la entrada de la torre-su majestad no puede entrar ahí, que aremos si le pasa lo mismo que a Amalia-dijo Ciro asustado teniendo la mirada de todos los soldados de encima de él esperando su respuesta-eso no pasara Ciro, ya verás cómo pronto regreso-contesto Yeray con una leve sonrisa, pero al entrar todo se volvió repentinamente negro y frio como si siempre hubiera sido así, algo asustado volvió su mirada a tras notando que la puerta había desaparecido, tanteando el suelo mientras caminaba se encontró con las gradas, por lo que comenzó a subir por ella, el tiempo paso de un minuto a otro pasaron horas y el tiempo para el pronto se volvió irrelevante, respirando pesadamente la desesperación lo invadió dándose cuenta que aquel lugar no tenía fin, paso tras paso no lograba ir a ningún lado y no podía ni siquiera divisar sus manos en aquella profunda oscuridad, frustrado tras hartarse de subir los escalones se apoyó contra una pared para descansar al cerrar los ojos intento calmarse, buscando una solución lógica a lo que pasaba, pero repentinamente sus recuerdos comenzaron a manifestarse como horrendas sombras.

\- "lo siento no fue mi intención, yo no quería hacerte daño, perdóname hijo" –dijo una voz gimiendo en agonía y una luz blanca se proyectó a él al abrir los ojos con el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de su madre, ella estaba con sus ojos arrancados y llena de sangre, respirando pesadamente cerro otra vez los ojos "siempre fuiste un mal hijo, una decepción para mí, un maldito sentimental niño de mamá"

\- ¡basta cállate, no quiero escucharte!

"este niño será el nuevo rey y tú serás desterrado cuando sea reina, pero no te preocupes que le daré a tu madre un trato especial, me encargare de matar lenta y tortuosamente a la perra, los cerdos se darán un festín con su carne"

\- ¡BASTAAAAA!-grito mirando cientos de sombras blancas riéndose de el-¡todos ustedes están muertos!…-grito volviendo a subir los infinitos escalones intentando escapar de aquellos recuerdos que tanto odiaba, después de horas de correr intento relajarse, pero le era cada vez más difícil por las infernales risas, sin embargo, al cerrar sus ojos una delicada voz muy diferente a la que lo habían aquejado hablo: "no debes darte por vencido, eso es lo que la torre quiere, ella refleja tus temores y peores vivencias para perderte en la oscuridad, no le hagas caso." dijo la dulce voz. con sorpresa abriendo los ojos miro a todos lados aun encontrándose con una inmensa oscuridad- ¿quién eres? -pregunto no recibiendo respuesta, pero recordando aquellas palabras se encontró reconfortado a pesar que no las volvió a escuchar, ya más calmado una fragancia a rosas se sintió en el ambiente, una fragancia débil que antes no había notado en su desesperación, con curiosidad siguió el aroma bajando por los escalones hasta que al abrir los ojos se encontró en una terraza llena de rosas azules, una fuente y una pequeña casa en medio de la torre, donde justo en el centro se encontraba un enorme lobo blanco con unos expresivos ojos azules llenos de asombro.

\- "me encontraste…. eso nunca ha ocurrido"-

\- ¡puedes hablar! -exclamo el rey con asombro antes de caer de espaldas- "tu puedes escucharme"-gimoteo en tono feliz el lobo moviendo la cola de lado a lado- "no lo puedo creer por fin alguien puede escucharme"-dijo el lobo acercándose a Yeray-es mentira, esto tiene que ser un sueño-dijo el rey mirando al lobo y pellizcando su hombro en un intento de despertar con el dolor-esto no es sueño, si quieres puedo morderte para que te des cuenta que no estoy mintiendo-sugirió el lobo sin mover su hocico para hablar lo que hizo a Yeray darse cuenta que la voz del lobo estaba en su cabeza, antes de que pudiera negarse aquella petición unos agudos colmillos perforaron la piel de su pierna haciéndolo soltar un grito poco digno de un hombre.

\- ¡qué demonios, que te pasa ¿porque me has mordido?!

-perdón…he estado solo por tanto tiempo que me irrito que dejaras de hablar tan de repente…

-pero no por eso tenías que morderme, que se supone que eres, los lobos no hablan, ¿tú también estas bajo alguna maldición? -pregunto Yeray mirando como el lobo moviendo su cabeza a un lado dejaba de mover la cola.

\- "no…bueno, yo diría que no…yo nací de este modo y se supone que hasta que un humano enlace su vida con la mía podré adoptar mi otra forma, al menos eso me dijo padre antes de irse "

-ya veo, así que puedes adoptar forma humana…

"-solamente si me uno a un humano, aunque ellos no pueden escucharme como tú, antes trate de guiar a mí a las personas que entraron, pero ninguno de ellos pareció escucharme, el único aparte de ti con el que he podido hablar fue mi papá…"

-enserio…eso es tan raro y perdona por mi pregunta, pero cuando te refieres a que tu padre se fue te refieres a que murió o que te abandono…- "un gruñido molesto sobresalto a Yeray por el repentino cambio de humor del lobo haciéndolo arrepentirse por su pregunta- ¡mi padre no me abandono y no está muerto, él me prometió que regresaría por mí, por eso coloco los hechizos en la torre para protegerme"

-hace cuanto se fue…

"-yo…yo…no lo recuerdo…"

Murmuro el lobo viéndose decaído, echándose al suelo soltó un gemido lastimado que hizo sentir una punzada de dolor en el corazón de Yeray- si me dices como salir de aquí estoy más que dispuesto a llevarte conmigo, tal vez en mi reino encuentres a alguien con quien unirte y convertirte en humano, podrías buscar a tu padre de modo más fácil si haces eso- sugirió Yeray recibiendo otra punzada de dolor muy adentro de su alma junto con el aparecimiento de otra consienta que prácticamente le gritaba que era un tonto por intentar conseguir pareja al bello lobo blanco, algo que lo sobresalto y lo asusto, ignorando esos pensamientos intento concentrarse en las palabras del lobo.

\- "no puedo hacer eso, que tal si mi padre regresa a la torre y no estoy, no quiero irme de aquí…"

-no te preocupes puedes dejarle una nota…

"- ¡pero no se escribir!"-gimoteo el lobo gruñendo-yo lo hare por ti, no debes preocuparte por nada, prometo que te protegeré…-afirmo acariciando la suave cabeza del lobo- "no, se…que pensar…aunque, siempre he soñado con conocer el mundo, sabes, pero papá nunca me dejo salir, dijo que era peligroso"-si yo te cuido créeme que nadie podrá acerté daño…-volvió a repetir Yeray mirando a los azules del lobo ponerse vidriosos.

\- "lo prometes"

-sí, juro que nadie te hará daño, cuidare de ti y también te ayudare a encontrar a tu padre…

"-más te vale que eso no sea una mentira o lo lamentaras, porque la próxima vez que te muerda no será en la pierna… "

Amenazo el lobo estremeciendo a Yeray quien levantándose el suelo se preguntó si se arrepentiría de haber hecho esa promesa

"-…ha, por cierto, hay un pequeño detalle que olvide mencionar"

-que detalle…

-no sé cómo salir de aquí…

-¡QUE! Ese no es un pequeño detalle…

-perdón se me paso por alto…-respondió el lobo rodando los ojos lo que irrito Yeray ya que el lobo lo había engañado para que le hiciera una promesa, con un tick en el ojo miro como el mentiroso lobo se acercaba a puerta por donde él había entrado.

\- "esa puerta no estaba antes, quizás si entramos encontraremos la salida"

-lo dudo, esas escaleras son infinitas, además la puerta de la salida desapareció cuando entre…

"-pero, esa es la única opción segura que tenemos, a menos que quieras intentar subir los muros y arrojarnos al vacío"-dijo el lobo señalando con su hocico la alta pared de la torre.

-bien, bien, intentaremos salir por ahí, pero de ya te advierto que es inútil…

Expreso cuando busco un papel y pluma para escribir la nota, sin imaginarse que unos minutos después estaría afuera de la torre sin mayor problema - "jajaja…que decías"- dijo en tono burlón el lobo meando la cola felizmente. Todos notando su presencia recién parecieron aliviados, algunos hasta incluso estaban llorando, Ciro con lágrimas contenidas se acercó a él para abrazarlo, pero un gruñido feroz lo freno.

\- ¿de dónde sacaste ese enorme perro? -pregunto Ciro ganándose un padrino enfurecido.

"- ¡PERRO, LO MORDEREEEE!"

-no es un perro es un lobo-intento Yeray de calamar al lobo agachándose para acariciar atrás de sus orejas- por lo que veo todo el mundo pudo salir con bien…-dijo al mirar a Amalia en una esquina con el ceño fruncido y a algunos de los aldeanos quienes aún parecían algo confundidos sentados en las rocas.

-sí, estábamos asombrados cuando comenzaron a salir todos, nos asustamos al darnos cuenta que no volvías, ¿cómo fue que saliste y que hiciste para que lo que fuera que tenía esa torre desapareciera…?

-yo no hice nada…yo solo...caminé y me encontré con este lobo, solo eso…quizás la maldición o cualquier cosa que tenía la torre se desvaneció…

-no estoy muy convencido con esa respuesta, pero si no quieres contarme aun cuando soy tu mejor amigo de toda la vida supongo que no es de mi incumbencia…-expreso Ciro con un rostro ensombrecido, lo que lo hizo suspirar de resignación, pues a pesar de ser su más leal soldado, amigo, casi hermano, Ciro tenía un pequeño defecto, abecés al hombre podía soltársele la lengua en los bares con algunas copas de más.

-que…no, no es eso, es que si te lo cuento creerás que estoy loco…

"-no le cuentes ese tipo me desagrada"

-¿loco? Enserio…prometo no burlarme, cuéntamelo todo…

\- ¡acaso crees que soy idiota, no pienso contarte, es más la última vez que te conté algo todo el reino se enteró!

\- tus insinuaciones me hieren su majestad…yo soy una tumba ni siquiera torturándome podrían conseguir algo de mí.

-podrías dejar de decirme su majestad, Ciro yo prácticamente te considero como un hermano, pero tienes que aceptar que…cuando bebes…

"-por favor deja que lo muerda, contéstame o juro que te morderé a ti también"

"-oye, cálmate y no puedes morderlo ni a él ni a mi"

"-que, no es justo"

\- ¡no soy chismoso!

-yo solo digo que deberías dejar la bebida, además otro consejo más te vale que arregles los problemas que tienes con Amalia o la próxima vez que los vea a ambos peleando los mandare permanentemente al establo de los caballos para que los limpien, solo eso te diré tómalo como quieras-Yeray repitió dejando con la boca abierta a Ciro.

\- yo no tengo ningún problema con Amalia.

-seguro…

-está bien…puede que tengamos algunos desacuerdos y que nos odiemos un poco a veces, pero no solo me culpes a mi ella es insoportable…

-porque eso me suena a que ustedes están en realidad enamorados…

\- ¡ni si te ocurra mencionar eso otra vez en tu vida, yo con esa mujer mounstro no gracias tengo mejores gustos que esos!

"-él está mintiendo, huele como a mentira, además su corazón está latiendo con mayor velocidad"

"-me lo imaginaba, Ciro siempre fue muy sobreprotector con todas sus antiguas novias, convirtiéndose ese en el principal motivo que lo dejaran, las mujeres en Erat saben defenderse muy bien y el que un hombre se ponga sobreprotector tratándolas como delicadas flores es prácticamente un insulto para ellas, pero era de esperarse, después de todo Ciro se mudó a este reino cuando tenía 15 años, hasta cuando aprenderá que las mujeres de Erat no son como las de otros reinos"- mirando a su amigo con recelo meneo la cabeza de al lado a lado, riendo ignorándolo se marchó a su caballo.

-ella no me gusta y más te vale que te lo creas porque no miento…

-si claro…

"ese tipo es un completo idiota verdad"

"abecés aunque sea mi amigo, he llegado a pensar que si"

Contesto en tono burlón mirando como el lobo le dirigía una mirada maliciosa a Ciro mientras meneaba la cola-es mi imaginación o ese lobo me miro raro…-se quejo Ciro

-ves, el alcohol a comenzado a afectar tu cerebro, incluso ahora sobrio hace que veas cosas, tú enserio que estas mal…

Dijo riendo al montar su caballo siendo acompañado por todos los soldados y Ciro que pareció racionar que había que irse de aquel lugar, al llegar a Evert como era de esperarse una fiesta se organizó en agradecimiento al él y sus soldados aun cuando Yeray se negó, pues él sabía perfectamente que en realidad no había hecho nada para solucionar el problema de las desapariciones, pero no pensaba quejarse, no cuando el lobo blanco parecía tan feliz comiendo al lado suyo y mirando a todos lados tratando de no perderse de nada, los gritos de la fiesta y la música parecían animar al lobo, lo que le causo un extraño placer.

"-por cierto, mi nombre es Yeray Saeli y soy el rey de Erat, cómo te llamas lobo"

"-guau…eres un rey, eso es genial, a pesar de ser tan joven…mi nombre es Ilya Ivanov y supongo que soy el lobo de la torre"

Expreso el lobo lamiendo su hocico tras comer un tazón lleno de carne lo que provocó una risa en Yeray- "el lobo de la torre jajajaja, eres gracioso Ilya"-rio Yeray acariciando la cabeza de ilya- "que tú te pusiste título y me sentía mal de no tener uno"-menciono el lobo bajando la mirada al suelo- "tu no debes avergonzarte por algo tan insignificante como un título"-contesto Yeray levantando el hocico de Ilya hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, al verse en aquellos hermosos ojos azules, sintió algo nuevamente arañar dentro de él, una voz que se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte, una conciencia que se manifestó con un grito.-"él es nuestro".


End file.
